


Like What You See?

by tulioandesmi



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulioandesmi/pseuds/tulioandesmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encke's had a long day, but Keeler's is just beginning. Lingerie and more for Encke's viewing pleasure.</p>
<p>[2012 Secret Santa gift to Emerypuddinglee!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like What You See?

It had been a long, hard day. While the navigators were reveling in the brief period of peace, no contact with the Colterons meant a bunch of pent-up aggression in tight black outfits trying to decide whether fucking or fighting each other was a better release of energy. Encke was just about ready to snap under the pressure of having to constantly tear his fighters off of each other, dangerously close to simply leaving them to it and seeing who was left in the morning. The best he could hope was for that bastard Cain to get a good lesson on discipline, but it was the knowledge that he’d probably just come back to everyone having gotten a good whopping _but_ Cain which kept him in the bay until the early hours of the morning, yelling and training each fighter into exhaustion.

It was nearing five am by the time the last of his men had trudged off to their quarters and Encke was able to do so himself, forcing his feet not to drag and his back not to hunch as he ambled tiredly towards the room he shared with Keeler. He opened the door as quietly as possible, turning around quickly to shut it slowly, missing the small “Oh!” coming from the bathroom. Encke sat down to tug his shoes off, looking over to the two mattresses pressed together on the floor with a frown. His navigator had been getting up earlier and earlier lately to begin work at the laboratory, despite Encke’s warnings to slow down. Somehow, he just wasn’t able to control Keeler nearly as well as he could a ship full of fighters. Encke chuckled softly as he eased himself into the center of the bed, too tired to undress and promising he’d wash the sheets in the morning. He had almost drifted off to sleep when the sound of light footsteps greeted his ears, coming to a stop directly in front of him. Figuring Keeler had come back for a break, Encke allowed his lips to curl into a lazy smile, rolling over to give his partner some more space on the mattresses.

“Come on in, baby,” he murmured warmly, waiting for the navigator’s slim body to fit itself against his perfectly.

But no body pressed against his; instead, the room was dead silent and his body remained cold. Encke’s eyes snapped open after a minute, and he pushing himself up, rubbing sore eyes with a fisted hand. “Keeler? Are you-” He broke off as he opened his eyes to the sight before him, mouth dropping open before he could stop it. Keeler stood before him blushing heavily, shy smile playing across his lips as he watched Encke’s reaction.

“Like what you see?” the navigator asked, gesturing to the light pink-and-purple corset he wore, coupled with ruffled panties which rode provocatively up his ass and pressed tight against his crotch. He shifted his weight a bit, squeezing this thighs together, and Encke couldn’t take his eyes off those pretty legs, smooth and slender in matching tights.

“I- uh,” the fighter fumbled, feeling the blood drain straight down to his groin and taking all coherency with it. “Yeah,” he said dumbly, before sitting up properly, one arm supporting him on the mattress as he leaned forwards to run a heavy hand up and down his navigator’s leg. “Yeah, baby, I like it a lot.”

Keeler shivered slightly at his touch, biting his lip as he looked down at his lover. “I was going to surprise you soon, and since you didn’t come in tonight I thought I’d practice,” he confessed. Encke dragged his eyes away from Keeler’s legs to look up at him questioningly, the sight of the pale man chewing on his rosy lips even more erotic than what he’d been staring at before.

“Practice what?” he asked, voice husky with arousal. Keeler’s smile gained a sharp, mischievous edge as he withdrew something he’d been holding behind his back out of Encke’s sight. It was a narrow wooden plank, thin and smooth, looking like a mini version of the oars they still used out in the colonies where the sophistication of boat engines was unthinkable.

Encke bit his own lip to stop himself from laughing. “What exactly is _that_ for, Keeler? You planning to escape this damn ship on a _canoe_ or somethi-” A sharp _smack!_ cut him off mid-word, a surprising stinging sensation racing across his lower back. He blinked at Keeler’s belly, more shocked by this turn of events than actually hurt, sitting up stiffly as his mind went blank with befuddlement.

“It’s for keeping you in line, baby,” Keeler said slowly, pulling Encke’s head back with one hand and tilting his face up. Encke felt his face get warm and his cock grow harder as he was forced to look up into his navigator’s eyes, reveling in the feeling of being vulnerable, even though they both knew he could take Keeler down anytime.

Encke licked his suddenly dry lips, expression cracking into a large grin. “That’s not going to be easy, sweetheart,” he advised lowly, shifting forwards to press his cheek against his navigator’s groin, feeling the man’s cock stir beneath him. “I’m used to being very, _very bad._ ”


End file.
